Ultimate Godzilla
Ultimate Godzilla is a video game produced and released by Toho with Kadokawa Pictures, Tsuburaya Studios, Studio Gainax, Universal, and Haruo Nakijima. The game was released for Wii U, PS4, Xbox One and PC in 2013. Gameplay The game combines previous Atari/Pipeworks games and Grand Theft Auto's open-world sandbox and wanted levels. Every monster featured in the Godzilla universe (including the movies, games, comic, novels, and Godzilla Island), as are monsters from outside Toho (like Gamera, Ultraman, King Kong, Evangelion, and Cloverfield). The health and energy system is the same as in Godzilla: Save the Earth, foregoing the cells. Monsters also have variations (if possible) of their projectile attacks. Upgrades for certain characters can also be purchased (for example: Kiryu's Shoulder Rocket Launchers, or Gigan's Chainsaws/ Godzilla 2004/1994 red spiral ray). Destruction of buildings is now physically correct; one small kick at the base of a skyscraper will bring it down. But be careful! Skyscrapers can fall on YOU and cause minor damage. Also, unlike the scaled-down worlds in the Atari/Pipeworks games, the world is to-scale, with real USGS topographical data. The entire Earth is available to roam, explore, demolish, and fight in. Free Roam In Free Roam, players can explore the open-world (all of it, even the deepest part of the ocean). Cities are waiting to be destroyed (or defended), the military will attack (or help) you, and other monsters are everywhere. When encountering monsters, they can be classed into several categories: *Friendly: These are monsters that are friendly towards you. They are always willing to come with you, and assist you in battles and destruction. *Neutral: These monsters are neither friendly nor hostile, and are often not looking to fight. If you do hit them, they will run in fear until you provoke them into fighting, or they go down. *Hostile: These monsters are looking to fight. If you don't want to fight (or are in a hurry), steer clear, because they won't usually pursue you. *Evil: These monsters will ALWAYS pick a fight with you and pursue you until you are defeated (or vice-versa). These monsters are usually along the lines of Mutants and Aliens. *Scared: These are monsters who are scared by the sight of you. They have a special condition that puts their defense stat at zero, meaning they can be one-hit killed using a beam weapon. Doing so has no consequences, and can be a good way to earn XP. *Kaiju-Hunter: Instead of being called "Evil", Global Defense Force mecha units are referred to as "Kaiju Hunters". They will be deployed against you if your Wanted Level gets high enough. *Evangelion: These are the Eva units from Neon Genesis Evangelion and Monster World. These are the most powerful kaiju hunters, and defeating them is extremely difficult, if almost impossible, due to their coordination, battle strategies, and wide array of weapons. Conversely, playing as an Eva will cause every monster to run away from you (except GDF mechs). Your Wanted Level will increase if you destroy too many buildings, destroy too many GDF units, kill too many people, or are playing with a monster with a bad reputation resulting from past events (King Ghidorah is a good example). Story The game begins with a tutorial narrated by George Takei. You play as Godzilla 2000 for this tutorial. George acquaints you with the controls, options, and moves. Players then move Godzilla into San Francisco, where you are introduced to the wanted system, building destruction, and kaiju categories. The tutorial concludes with a fight against Zilla. Campaigns There are a total of 5 campaigns: Earth Defenders, GDF, Alien, Mutants, and Historic. Earth Defenders The player monster must go from city to city and defeat Alien and Mutant monsters. Point penalties are incurred for destruction, as Earth Defenders are "Human Lovers", except accidental destruction (IE being thrown into buildings, falling on buildings, reflected beam attacks). Conversly, points are gained for defeating monsters and mechas. The campaign ends with the defeat of Spacegodzilla and the destruction of the Vortaak once and for all. GDF The player mecha/cyborg must defend cities from waves of Mutant and Alien monsters. Point penalties are incurred for destruction of any kind, minus accidental or unintentional damage. Conversly, points are gained for defeating monsters and mechas, defending cities, and executing battle plans (if playing as an EVA unit). The campaign ends with the player assisting the Earth Defenders in the defeat of Spacegodzilla. Aliens The player monster/mecha must go from city to city defeating Earth Defenders and GDF mechas. Points are gained for defeating monsters and mechas, as well as conquering cities and destroying military units and bases. The campaign ends with the death of Godzilla, the conquest of Earth, and a massive interstellar war between the Vortaak and Sterlans over Earth. Mutants The Mutants decide to use the Vortaak Invasion as cover to cause mayhem. The player plays a free-form campaign to destroy cities and send mankind extinct. Points are gained for destruction of any kind and killing people. The campaign ends with the death of Godzilla, the defeat of the Vortaak, and the extinction of humans. Historic Play through all movies from the Godzilla series. There are three levels for each movie (including the Johnson-made movies). Monsters The monsters are divided into four factions: Earth Defenders, GDF, Aliens, and Mutants. Default Monsters Earth Defenders *Godzilla 2000 *Anguirus 1968 *Rodan 2004 GDF *Kiryu *MechaGodzilla 2 / 4 Aliens *King Ghidorah 1991 *Gigan 2004 *Megalon Mutants *Destoroyah *Ebirah Unlockable monsters Earth Defenders *Godzilla 1954 *Godzilla 1955 *Godzilla 1962 *Godzilla 1964 *Godzilla 1965 *Godzilla 1967 *Godzilla 1968 *Godzilla 1973 *Godzilla 1974 *Godzilla 1975 *Godzilla 1984 *Godzilla 1989 *Godzilla 1992 *Godzilla 1993 *Godzilla 1994 *Burning Godzilla *Godzilla 2001 *Godzilla 2002 *Godzilla 2004 *Anguirus 1955 *Anguirus 2004 *Rodan 1956 *Rodan 1964 *Rodan 1993 *Fire Rodan *Mothra 1961 *Mothra 1992 *Mothra 2001 *Mothra 2003 *Baragon 1968 *Baragon 2001 *King Caesar 1974 *King Caesar 2004 *Varan 1958 *Varan 1968 *''Monster World'' Varan *Kumonga 1968 *Kumonga 2004 *Gamera 1968 *Gamera 1995 *Gamera 2006 *Ultraman (Shin Hayata) *Gomora *King Kong 2005 *Zilla Jr. *Obsidius (Defected from Mutants) *Gorosaurus *Zone Fighter *King Ghidorah 2001 *Fire Lion (New) *King Kong (King Kong Escapes) GDF *Mechagodzilla 2 *MOGUERA *Jet Jaguar *Mecha-King Ghidorah *Robo-Kong *Mechagodzilla 4 (New) *MOGUERA 2 (New) *Unit-01 (Shinji Ikari) *Unit-02 (Asuka Langley Soryu) *Unit-00 (Rei Ayanami) Aliens *King Ghidorah 1964 *King Ghidorah DAMM *King Ghidorah Unleashed *Gigan 1973 *Mechagodzilla *Mechagodzilla 1975 *Orga *Mogera *Hedorah 1971 *Hedorah 2004 *Dogora *Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah *The Visitor (New) Mutants *Destroyah *Battra *Biollante *Cloverfield *Red King *Eleking *Bagan *Titanosaurus *Zilla 1998 *Zilla 2004 *Spacegodzilla *Krystalak *Kamacuras *Gabara *Megaguirus *Gezora *Kamoebas *Ganimes *King Kong 1962 *King Kong 1967 *King Kong 1976 *Smashorah (New) *Koranga (New) *Lightning Bug (New) DLC Monsters Earth Defenders *Godzilla 2014 *Godzilla Filius *Godzilla Earth *Solomon *DragonLotus *Jinjizu *Tursacra *Saltora *Cavorstein Global Defense Force *Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann *MechaMothra *MechaAnguirus *MechaVaran *MechaRodan *MechaBaragon *MechaDestroyah *MechaTitanosaurus *Cyber Zilla *Robokomododon *Unit-03 (Kensuke Aida) *Unit-04B (Hikari Horaki) *Unit-07 (Mari Makinami) *Unit-08 (Toji Suzuhara) *Unit-09 (Mana Kirishima) Aliens *Heart Eater *Nemesis *Demagorah *Gaonaga *Ikameijin *Nemesis Prime *Mulighan *Cryx *Trilopod *Magita Mutants *Shin Godzilla *MUTO (Male) *MUTO (Female) *Shadow of Red *Ouroboros *Moratitan *Katyusha *Macrosaurus *Giga Shark *Taligon *Urogora *Shadowheart *Lycanoid *Iracundus *Bakuyoku *Grimmgarl *Ziemniak Other Modes Brawl The Party Mode. The modes are as follows: Versus, Classic Destruction, Generations Destruction, Classic Melee, All For One, and five custom modes. *Versus: A one-on-one fight in the area of your choice. Best two out of three wins! *Classic Destruction: Compete to see who can get more points via destruction. *Generations Destruction: Race against the clock and destroy as much of a city as you can. *Classic Melee: Two teams of two monsters duke it out in this tag-team rumble. *All For One: Every kaiju for themselves! Be the last monster standing! *Custom Modes: Players can tweak the game rules to their liking. Free Roam As mentioned above. Online Mode Play against other players from around the world via Playstation Network, XBOX Live, Nintendo Network, or Steam. Can be played in either Free Roam or Brawl mode. Training A Training Mode similar to that in the Super Smash Bros series. You can choose the area of the world map, your monster, and another monster. You can toggle military, enemy monster, weather conditions, and pick-ups. Historic Campaign Missions Each movie has three missions, all based on movie events from the Johnson series. You play as Godzilla in all levels except where noted. Showa (Easy) Heisei (Medium) Millenium (Hard) Johnson (You've Got Balls of Steel to Even ATTEMPT This Campaign) Store In the store, you can spend points to buy new monsters, upgrades, and world map areas. Players can also view concept art, monster animations, and clips from Godzilla movies. Upgrades The following upgrades can be purchased in the store. *Shoulder Rocket Launchers: Mounts rocket launchers to Kiryu's shoulders. These deal high damage. *Wrist Masers: Mounts maser cannons to Kiryu's wrists. These are very deadly, so steer clear if you see Kiryu with one of these when in Free Roam! *Chainsaws: Replaces Gigan 2004's claws with chainsaws. These are the ultimate in destroying buildings. *Garuda: Transforms Mechagodzilla 2 into Super Mechagodzilla. No monster will dare came near you! *Head-Spinning Mechanism: Allows Mechagodzilla 1 to spin his head. This allows you to put up a force-shield, and fire your eye lasers in any direction. *Lasers: Replaces Mechagodzilla 1's rockets with lasers. Perfect for defeating other monsters. *Armor-Plating: Increases MOGUERA's defense at the cost of speed. *Auto-Repair System: Allows GDF mecha units to regain health over time. *Quick Heal: Gives monsters Godzilla's amazing regenerative abilities. Those F-18's can't kill Zilla now! *Red Spiral Ray (Only Godzilla 1994 and Godzilla 2004): When Godzilla's radiation meter reaches maximum he gets the red spiral ray which is capable of decreasing 2 health cells if used wisely. *Kangaroo Kick: Gorosaurus can kick some serious butt when he uses this move! *AT Field: Equips the EVA units with a shield, reducing the amount of damage taken. Also slows your movement. Should only be used in defensive situations. *Eva Comm Systems: Allows communication between Eva units, granting many offensive, defensive, and support battle plans and formations. When together, all three Evas will use the callsign "Alpha Squad". Spike Spencer, Tiffany Grant, and Michelle Ruff all reprise their roles from Monster World Music *Main Menu *End Credits *GDF Marches *NERV March *VS GDF Monster Themes Earth Defenders *Godzilla 2004 *Godzilla 2000/2002 *Godzilla 1954 *Godzilla 1955 *Godzilla 1962 *Godzilla 1964 *Godzilla 1966 *Godzilla 1967 *Godzilla 1968 *Godzilla 1973 *Godzilla 1974 *Godzilla 1984 *Godzilla 1991-1994/Burning Godzilla *Godzilla 2001 *Anguirus *Rodan *Mothra *Baragon *King Caesar *Varan *Kumonga *Gamera *The Ultramen *King Kong *Zilla/Zilla Jr. *Obsidius *Gorosaurus *Zone Fighter Global Defense Force *Kiryu *Mechagodzilla 2/4 *MOGUERA/MOGUERA 2/EVAs *Jet Jaguar *Mecha-King Ghidorah Aliens *King Ghidorah *Gigan *Megalon *Orga *Mechagodzilla *Dogora Mutants *Battra *Biollante *Cloverfield *Destoroyah *Ebirah *Titanosaurus *Spacegodzilla *Krystalak *Kamacuras *Gabara *Megaguirus *Gezora Reception The game was recieved with universal acclaim. Gamespot called the game "a masterpiece". The game was called "true to its title", and the review noted that "this game will appeal to all audiences, giant monster fans or not". The only negative remark about the game said was that the game will become a major source of insomnia. IGN made a similar statement, calling the game "truly ultimate and addicting". Famitsu magazine gave the game a perfect 40, one of only few games to recieve this score. Fan reaction was overwhelmingly positive. They praised huge roster, the inclusion of fan favorites, gameplay, and especially free roam mode. The game has gained a huge Youtube following, with parodies, dubs, and machinima videos rampant. Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Games with Gamera Category:Games with Ultraman